


bringing in the new year's

by park97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Short, Short & Sweet, like really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: In which Kenma and Shoyo bring the New Year's together.basically just a REALLY short, self-indulgent oneshot.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 13





	bringing in the new year's

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read and really just a ramble, sorry.  
> would've been better if i started writing it earlier...
> 
> this never came up in the story, but actually, Shoyo really wanted to stay up to the New Year. he fell asleep, tho...  
> also!! to clarify things, Kenma and Shoyo were doing a virtual new year's party with Bokuto and the others over Zoom.

“3… 2… 1… Happy New Year’s!”

Cheers resound from the various Zoom participants.

“Good job making it through the year, guys! Here’s to many more!” Bokuto yells over the cheers.

“Cheers to many more!”

Kenma tilts tired eyes over to Shoyo, who’s snuggled up next to them on their couch, fast asleep. He had been more hyper than usual today, flitting from one side of the room to another, setting up decorations, cooking food, and shopping.

Kenma knows why- it's their first New Year’s being officially together, after all. Shoyo just wanted to make it special. It had been a tough year for the both of them, with COVID and just general stress, but Kenma was just glad they had each other.

Still, it looked like all the moving around had finally affected Shoyo. He's knocked out cold, soft snores slipping from his mouth every now and then.

Kenma smiles and pecks Shoyo gently on the forehead.

“Happy New Year’s, Shoyo.” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
